Never Leave You
by pjo818tardis9
Summary: Annabeth moves to Goude to be with Percy who is now super popular, Percabeth battle the worst monster yet, highschool.
1. Suprise!

**Wazup ma peeps! I was just having a little conversation with Percy Jackson and Aphrodite!**

**Aphrodite: Hello, my young reading mortals!**

**Me: Well, Lady Aphrodite, I bet there are some readers out there that are not mortals.**

**Aphrodite: You have a point their young mortal!**

**Me: How do you know I'm not a monster or something immortal?**

**Aphrodite: Again, you have a point young writer.**

**Percy: Who are we talking to?**

**Me: Well, I hope there are some young readers we're talking to!**

**Aphrodite: *major gasp* We should give the people a Percabeth fanfiction!**

**Percy: Sounds good to me! Can't wait to read it! Wait...can you make a Greek copy?**

**Me: If I can find a translater on here, sure! Now lets shut up and give the people what they want.**

PLEASE REVIEW! Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, sadly *sniffle*

Annabeth's POV

Beep! Beep! Beep! I smack my alarm clock and almost go back to sleep, then I remember, today I'm going to surprise Percy at school! I transferred to Goude, with my dad's permission, to come and see Percy! I can't wait to see him! 5:30, that gives me about 20 minutes to get ready and 10 minutes to get to school.

**Don't mind me, just creating a new scene! Oh! Btw, REVIEW!**

I park my gray Toyota Camery in front of the school and enter, I go into the office to find a lady sitting at the desk, "You must be Annabelle Case" she says sweetly. "Actually, it's Annabeth Chase" I politely correct. "I'm sorry, here is your schedule, locker number, and combination, have a nice day Miss. Chase" she apologizes. "Thanks, you too!" I walk out of the room and bump straight into a girl with messy brown hair, "Oh! I'm sorry!" we say in unison. She turns to look at me and says,"You must be new, I'm Lexi!". "Yah! I'm Annabeth!" I introduce. I ask her for help in finding my locker, and eventually we find it. We compare our schedules;

_**Annabeth Chase, Locker 260**_

_**Blofis, Paul - Homeroom -**_** 208B**

_**Karney, Richard - P.E - Gymnasium**_

_**Blofis, Paul - English - 208B**_

_**Pikur, Alizza - Math - 214B**_

_**Wisley, Athena - Architecture - 102A**_

_**Lunch - Cafeteria**_

_**Brunner, Chiron - Greek - 205B**_

_**Cimolorian, Elizabeth - Science - 209B**_

Unfortunately, we only had P.E, Architecture, and lunch together. "Well, I should be getting to my locker, see you around!" Lexi leaves. I decide to go find Percy now. I spot him just as I start looking. He is talking to a group of people who I'm guessing are friends. I sneak up behind him, cover his eyes and say, "Guess who!" He sighs "Ally, I told you I already have a girlfriend and I'm not interested in slutty people like you" I smirk and uncover his eyes, "Well, that hurt!" I tease. He turns and faces me, "ANNABETH!" he screams completely ignoring the fact that everybody is staring at us. He picks me up, twirls me around and kisses me, I pull back, "Hey, Seaweed Brain". I hear someone clear their throat, "What do you think you are doing on my boyfriend!" A girl with long brown hair, bright pink highlights, a tube top that shows off a lot, a mini skirt that barely covers her butt, and a face plastered with obvious layers of make-up glares at me. I turn and look at Percy again with a questioning look, "Oh. My. Gods, Ally, if I have told you once I told you a million times, I have a girlfriend already! Meet my girlfriend, Annabeth" Percy says, obviously annoyed with her. "You better watch your back, Anniebelle" Ally says, trying to get my name wrong. When she leaves Percy and I compare our schedules, to my suprise the only classes we don't have together are my P.E and architecture, he has swimming and marine biology. We walk hand-in-hand to homeroom with Mr. Blofis.

**So... yah that was it! Until next time humanoids!**


	2. Dishes!

**Hola, como estas? Yay! I speak spanish! Yo obblo espaniol! I think thats I speak spanish… well I don't think I spelled it right. Oh! Whatever! Sorry for wasing your precious reading time! Me to myself: Well if you're actully sorry then SHUT UP and let them read! teehee!**

**Annabeth POV**

The rest of that day went by pretty quickly, Percy and I are at America's best coffee shop, Dunkin Donuts. "So, where will you be staying?" Percy asks me. "At a hotel… that is until I can get my own place" I reply. Percy gasps. "You could stay with me! I just have to ask my mom!" with that Percy grabs our stuff and we go out to his car. We left mine at the hotel because we didn't need it. Apparently, Percy doesn't live that far from here, we quickly stop and ask and , of course, Sally and Paul say that it would be great to have me stay, so Percy and I get my stuff from the hotel we go to his house, I obviously took my car as well. We hang out in Percy's room and talk, laugh, and kiss, and I mean kiss a lot. "Diner!" Sally calls from the kitchen, Percy and I walk to the kitchen to find one of my favorite meals of all, tacos. Sally tells me some of Percy's younger childhood moments and Percy is as red as a strawberry by the time we finish. Percy and I offer to do the dishes, at first Sally objects, but I insisted repeatedly. Percy picks up the first plate, which was his own, he dumps all of his remaining food scraps in the sink, "Percy! You can't do that! You'll clog the drain!" I scold him. "Says who?" he asks teasingly. I spray him with the foset, "Says me and just about anyone else with common sense" I tease. He uses his power to dump a bowl of water on me. I gasp. "Oh, you just got yourself in big trouble, Jackson!" I yell playfully. We have a little water fight, more like a BIG water fight, but Percy, of course, stays perfectly dry. Sally walks in to find me drenched. "Perseus Jackson! What have you done" she scolds. I smirk at him. He points at me, "She started it!" he argues. "Dry her off now!" Percy dries me off with his powers and we go back into his room, we "watch" The Hunger Games, and by "watch" I mean half watching, half kissing. By the time the movie is over i find myself asleep in Percy's arms.

**Sorry for such a short chapter, kind of got writers block, please review and give me ideas! You may see them in future chapters! Lexi-out!**


	3. Quest

**Thank you guys for the reviews I will work on those suggestions for you! Enjoy!**

**Percy's POV**

I was sitting on Annabeth's bed while she was drawing something when our phone rings, when I pick it up I regret it.

"Hi Percy-boo!" Ally chirps.

"What do you want Ally?" How did she even get my number? On second thought I don't want to know.

"Can you come too my party tomorrow?"

"I don't know, can I bring a]some friends?" I am hoping she says 'no' and I won't have to go but of course she says, "Yah, sure! Bye Percy-boo!" With that she hangs up. I don't think she realized that Annabeth is coming too. Oh well, she'll figure it out tomorrow.

I call Thalia, Nico, Grover, Conner, and Travis to invite them and they all say there avalable and would like to go. I tell Annabeth about the party, but she didn't seem to sure about it.

"It'll be fine Annabeth" I reasure her. I kiss her, which would have lasted who knows how long if it weren't for my mom and Paul.

"We're home!" My mom shouts to us as Annabeth and I break apart.

I lie down on Annabeth's bed and she joins me. Eventuall we fall asleep in each other's arms.

**At the party**

_Ding! Dong! _I ring the doorbell to Ally's mansion. She opens the door and shoots me flirtatious smile, she frowns when she notices that Annabeth is here, which makes me smile. They glare at each other for a moment longer.

"Come in!" She smiles at me again. We enter. Thalia and Nico came with us and Grover and the Stoll brothers were coming soon.

We all dance for a little while than sit and play spin the bottle with Lexi, Grover, Nico,Thalia, and the Stolls. Thalia droped out of Artemis's hunters and was now dating Nico, scince they were now the same age. Thalia kissed Nico, Annabeth kissed me, Conner kissed Lexi, Travis kissed Conner, which was just totally strange being brothers. We got bored and went to dance to a slow song.

I hear a crash from outside on the terrace. Annabeth gripps my hand tightly as we go investigate more. I hear a low growl from behind and turn to find a hell hound, which I kill easily. Then I see the real problem. I see a giant pack of hell hounds.

Annabeth put on her Yankees cap and goes of stapping hell hounds with her Celestial Bronze dagger, making them disintergrate into sand and blow away, I guard Lexi, who is frozen in terror, staring at the hounds. Nico and Thalia are also fighting. When we finish them Lexi is frozen, petrified, now staring at nothing, Thalia, Nico, and I are all breathing heavily, Grover is sniffing around which, first, looks strange and second, didn't help at all. He finally says something to me as the party ignores us completely.

"Lexi is a demigod" he announces to us.

"A what?" she almost screams. Which takes me by suprise because just two seconds ago she looked like she had looked directly at Medusa.

"A demigod" I answer her. "One of your parents is a Greek God" She takes this suprisingly well because all she says is, "Oh, ok" blandly.

"ANNABETH!" I shout to Annabeth looking to fing her, no responce. "ANNABETH!" I try again. Still, no answer. _Oh, no. _I think. I see her Yankees cap and dagger lying on a puddle of blood, that means that… she's not here, she was… kidapped. I sink to my knees next to her cap and dagger. "No! No! She can't be! She can't! She can't be… gone." the last part comes out as a whisper. I feel my salty tears fall from my green eyes. Thalia is next to me trying to comfort me while crying too.

"We'll find her" Thalia says in a shaky voice.

We go to camp to bring Lexi to safty and to tell Chiron.

"Go get a prophacy, Percy and Thalia" he tells us. "You'll have to go on a quest to find her"

Thalia and I walk to the attic in silence. When we get there Thalia asks, "Where do we go to get Annabeth" It is more like a command, but I understand how upset she is.

The Oracle does the usual prophacy opening.

_Ten demigods must unite,_

_In order to complete the quest of fright,_

_A talk with Athena will be stern,_

_A child of Athena will not return._

Ok, that doesn't give me much hope. We go tell the prophocy to Chiron, he decides that Thalia and I should pick the 10 demigods. We choose, Nico, Conner, Travis, Piper, Kate, Leo, Will, Lexi, who turned out to be claimed by Athena, and obviously Thalia and I complete the ten. We return to our cabins and get to bed early so we can leave at sunrise tomorrow. I fall asleep imagining where Annabeth, the love of my life, could be.

**So, what do you think? I needed to put a dramatic event in there so I figures why not ask a couple of friends, most of them said to have Annabeth kidnapped and have Percy go after her, so I did that. So for that I'd like to thank my friends Kay, Jessie, Annie, and Skyla. Thanks guys!**


End file.
